Punishment - Dazai x Reader x Akutagawa Oneshot
by TheLadyKuran
Summary: You spaced out during a training session and earned a punishment you would never forget. I am sorry if there are grammar mistakes and I know I have a hard time changing perspectives. I am working on improving please feel free to leave any feedback :) Thanks! Warning ( This story is strictly for readers 18 and older) All BSD characters belong to their respective owners.


**Punishment**

A loud snap echoed through the dark room, followed by a high-pitched, desperate, whimper. Your body was lightly glistened with sweat and you let out jagged pants as you pulled at the chains that held you tightly against the concrete wall in the Port Mafia's torture room. "Tsk, such a bad girl." Dazai spoke out in a low tone, causing you to tremble slightly. Dazai was your superior, a Port Mafia Executive and probably one of the most terrifying men alive. You had spaced out during one of your training sessions and this was his idea for your punishment. Since you were assigned to him , he had punished you many ways when you messed up, but he soon found that things like this, things that made you extremely embarrassed, were the most effective for you and they certainly were not unpleasant for him.

You were completely naked facing away from him, and blindfolded. Your bare chest pressed against the cold wall. Your ass was covered in fresh, red lines where his cane had struck. You couldn't keep yourself from squirming, trying to press your knees together. The cool air hitting your sensitive area was causing you to feel even more vulnerable then you already felt. You let out another yelp as a sharp sting spread across the soft skin and another loud snap was heard. "Dazai Senpai" you screamed out. You heard a low chuckle. You jumped when you heard his voice and felt his warm breath on your ear. " Y/N, you look incredibly delicious right now, it is hard to continue this as a punishment." his sultry voice filled your ear. You whimpered and tried to push your hips away when you felt his warm fingers slightly touch your pussy. This earned a hard smack against your ass cheek and another yelp from you. "Don't move." His voice was stern, and you dared not disobey him. You couldn't help but let out a low moan as he continued running a finger slowly across your lower lips.

"Mm." He hummed in your ear. "You are wet Y/N, this is supposed to be a punishment." He kept talking into your ear. You couldn't help it, you didn't particularly enjoy being this vulnerable, you were completely naked in front of the man you adored and respected the most. You were extremely shy and couldn't stand not being able to hide yourself. He had done something similar only a handful of times, but not once had he touched you down there. You couldn't see a damn thing and you could only rely on your hearing. He ran his hand up from your damp pussy , and drug it lightly across the red skin on your ass. You flinched as his slightly calloused fingers touched the agitated cane marks. " I am not going to lie Y/N , it is always hard for me to punish you like this, hard to control myself." His fingers trailed up the small of your back up to your neck and then intertwined in your hair, yanking your head back. It gave him full access to your neck, and you couldn't hide your face against the wall anymore. He smirked at the sight of your flushed cheeks. " You know I just want to claim you as mine, would you like that Y/N?" You had to contemplate his words. You already considered yourself his, you were completely in love with Dazai, but did you want to admit that to him?

"Dazai Senpai" another male voice echoed from across the room. You froze in fear and started to fill with instant panic. Dazai grunted with annoyance. "Akutagawa, I told you not to follow me here." He turned to face his other underling , exposing you. You squirmed a little more violently, not wanting to be seen like this by anyone else. Dazai seeing this smirked and decided this could still serve as a punishment. His eyes focused on Akutagawa. Akutagawa's face was slightly surprised, and he had one eyebrow slightly raised. He knew not to question Dazai, but he was slightly confused. " I punish you with violence and that works. This is what works for her." Dazai shrugged as he gave a simple explanation. "The Boss wants to see you when you are done. I will excuse myself." Akutagawa replied and started to turn away. "Wait." Dazai ordered. Akutagawa's footsteps halted and you heard Dazai starting to walk towards him and then you could hear nothing else.

Dazai grabbed Akutagawa's collar and pushed him against the wall. He leaned in to whisper into his ear so Y/N couldn't hear. He had decided he had to include Akutagawa so that he would be less inclined to tell anyone. "You are going to try to make Y/N cum." "What?" Akutagawa answered in a shocked voice and glanced towards you. "Did I stutter?" Dazai replied. Akutagawa shook his head. " Good. Don't fuck her." He wasn't in that much of a sharing mood, especially since he hadn't yet done that. "That's the only condition and don't make any noise until I let her know it is you." Dazai ordered and began to drag the hesitant underling towards you. He shoved Akutagawa down onto his knees in front of you and put his finger over his mouth in a shushing motion. Dazai grabbed the restraints around your wrists and ankles. He released you only to turn you around quickly, causing you to squeal in surprise. The cold air hit your nipples and caused goosebumps to rise on your skin. You tried to cover your chest and stomach, Dazai hadn't seen these parts of you yet and you were insecure. His strong hands wrapped around your wrists and raised them again to replace the restraints. "Dazai Senpai?" you questioned with a shaky voice.

Dazai stepped back and nodded slightly towards Akutagawa. Akutagawa glanced up over your body before glancing back towards Dazai. He wanted clarification that he could do what he was about to. Dazai nodded again with a serious face. Akutagawa smirked slightly, placed his hands under your thighs and hoisted you up the wall, earning a gasp from you. Your legs were spread wide right in front of his face. He studied you and licked his lips. His breath hovered over your sensitive skin and you squirmed in his hands. He picked up the restraints that were around your ankles and placed them around your thighs to hold you in that position. You felt a finger slide across your opening, up to your clit. Akutagawa flicked it gently a few times. Your hips jerked forward, and strong hands grabbed your hips and pinned you to the wall. "Dazai Senpai, please" you whimpered. You were embarrassed, extremely vulnerable and had never done anything sexual before. You were scared. It was silent. Dazai didn't want to give away that it wasn't him yet.

Akutagawa pulled his finger away and replaced it with his mouth against you earning another gasp from you. He smiled against you and flicked his tongue out against your clit. You tossed your head back and let out a very soft moan. He continued and stroked your clit up and down with his tongue earning more and more moans. He dragged his tongue down across your entry and slightly pushed it inside. You let out a desperate moan, it felt amazing, you had never felt like this before. You were overwhelmed with pleasure and very confused. This was supposed to be a punishment. Akutagawa was getting extremely turned on, watching your body squirm above him, seeing the light layer of sweat the shined against your skin and hearing your shaky pants and moans. He slid his tongue back up to swirl around your sensitive swollen clit, brought a finger up to your slit and slid it slowly inside your warm pussy. You moaned out even louder and hung your head. "Dazai Senpai." You pleaded. Akutagawa continued his movements pushing his finger in and out of you slowly, while attacking your clit with his tongue.

Dazai smirked and finally stepped up next to you. " Yes Y/N?" his voice echoed in your ear and your head shot up in panic, realizing that he couldn't be the one down there. Your body jerked in defiance and fear. Akutagawa grunted as you bucked against his mouth and used his unoccupied hand to press you tighter against the wall. "Dazai Senpai" You yelled out. You felt a strong grip wrap around your throat and pin your neck to the wall. His other hand went to the back of your head and slipped the blindfold off you slowly. You were met with handsome, dark chocolate eyes, that were stern but filled with lust. You went to protest but were interrupted. "I order you to enjoy this." He said without hesitation. You looked at him, speechless as you were trying not to moan out from Akutagawa's continued assault on your sensitive area. He smiled and pressed a kiss against your forehead. He walked over to a wooden chair and sat down to observe with his arms crossed. You glanced down towards Akutagawa and your eyes met his. He pulled his mouth away from your center and you watched in embarrassment as a trail of juices followed attached to his lips.

He smirked up at you and flicked his tongue out again pressing it flat against your clit and dragged it up, teasing you. He continued this slowly as you panted heavily. "Akutagawa" you whimpered out. This only caused the already obvious bulge in his pants to throb more and he inserted another finger inside you, causing you to yell out his name again. He used the tip of his tongue to continue to lap at your clit and curled his two fingers upwards as he pounded them inside you, hitting your g spot every time. The knot in your stomach continued to get tighter and tighter. You didn't think you could take anymore. "Please Akutagawa" You begged. " It feels… Ahh… weird" your ragged breaths were sharp and loud. He only hummed against you and continued, ignoring your protests. Dazai ordered him to make you cum and that is what he intended to do. You couldn't control your hips as they grinded against his mouth in a desperate rhythm. Dazai stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. Akutagawa stopped right as you were about to let go and you whimpered at the loss of contact. "That's enough." Dazai ordered.

Akutagawa stood up without any emotion even though he was very irritated and horny. Dazai ran his fingers through the ends of your hair with a content grin. "I can't control myself anymore Y/N" he slightly groaned out. He released your restraints and wrapped his arm around your waist before you could slide down the wall. He guided you to the wooden chair that was against the wall and pushed you down to place your hands on the seat. You were bent over in front of him and Akutagawa. He smiled as he admired his handiwork from earlier. The marks would definitely be there for a while. Dazai cleared his throat. "Akutagawa." He said turning towards him. " You did well, use her mouth." He ordered. "Dazai Senpai." You pleaded out in surprise but earned a hard slap on your ass that caused you to jerk forward. "Quiet! This is still a punishment for you." He said harshly. You bit your lip in frustration. Akutagawa took his place in front of you but grew hesitant upon inspecting your shaking form. "Don't make me tell you again." Dazai warned. Akutagawa nodded. You were staring at the ground and saw his pants hit the floor. He tenderly placed his hand under your chin and forced you to look up at him. He ran his thumb across your bottom lip as he wrapped his other hand around his cock and rubbed it against your upper lip. You hesitated , but quickly opened your mouth as another hard smack hit your ass.

Akutagawa slid his cock inside slowly and let out a groan. "Fuck." You could hear him try to catch his breath as he slowly moved himself in and out of your mouth. "Good girl." You heard Dazai hum behind you and you don't know why but the sound of that caused your stomach to tighten. You wanted to please him more. You began to swirl your tongue slowly around Akutagawa causing him to moan out and wrap his fingers in your hair, tugging on it slightly. You felt Dazai position himself behind you and run his finger up and down your exposed entrance, causing you to moan around Akutagawa's cock. "Shit." He cursed and jerked, feeling the vibrations around him, he placed his other hand on the back of the chair to balance himself. Dazai slapped his hand down across one of your red ass cheeks and you lurched yourself forward causing Akutagawa to push further down your throat. He grunted, tightened his grip in your hair and groaned out your name quietly. Dazai smirked and repeated this on your other ass cheek, earning the same reaction.

Dazai decided he couldn't wait anymore he had to have you. He unzipped his pants and pulled himself out into the cool air. Letting out a sigh, he lined himself up with your entrance. Your eyes widened as you realized what was about to happen. You started to groan around Akutagawa in protest, but it was no use. You let out a muffled scream as Dazai pushed himself inside you. Your hands went to Akutagawa's thighs as you tried to balance yourself. It hurt. It hurt, but strangely felt good at the same time. Dazai hissed and placed his hand on your lower back to steady himself. "You're so tight Y/N." Dazai groaned out. He started to slide out of you, but rammed himself back into you, causing you to whimper and wince in pain. Akutagawa could see the look on your face and was caught off guard. He had no idea you were a virgin, but he was sure Dazai knew. He contemplated stopping for a brief moment before Dazai rammed himself inside you again causing you to let out another moan around his cock. Akutagawa's head fell back against his shoulders in pure pleasure. There was no way he was stopping.

Dazai was completely focused, overwhelmed with the feeling of your tight pussy around his cock. He pushed your ass down slightly with one hand and pushed back inside you, that earned a pleasured moan from you and he smirked. He continued sliding in and out of you at a steady pace. Your mind was completely blank, you couldn't even begin to register what was going on. The pain was slowly subsiding, you were lost in complete pleasure and full of indescribable emotions. Dazai trailed his hand up your thigh and rubbed his thumb against your clit. You jerked and shivered at the intensity, releasing more moans around Akutagawa. Your stomach was tight, each flick of Dazai's thumb , each thrust of his cock, each moan and groan you heard from the two men were pushing you further and further towards the edge. You were practically screaming around Akutagawa's cock as Dazai started to thrust faster and harder, seemingly losing control.

His movements caused Akutagawa to push deep into your throat each time, earning loud groans from him. You tensed up , you couldn't breathe, it felt like you were frozen in time. Then in between moans and ragged breaths you heard Dazai. " I want you to cum for me Y/N." Hearing those words made you lose it, you lost all control of your body and you let out a muffled scream. Your body convulsed violently as your hands gripped onto Akutagawa as tight as possible. "Shit, Fuck." Akutagawa gripped your hair as tight as he could and rammed himself down your throat. He grunted and released himself down your throat, forcing you to swallow all of it. You were still in the middle of your intense orgasm and completely helpless. Dazai moaned and gripped your waist as hard as he could. He came inside you without hesitation and groaned out in exhaustion. It was silent except for all three of your ragged breaths, they echoed through the chamber.

You were in complete utter shock and couldn't believe what just happened. You couldn't believe that you enjoyed it, but you did. Akutagawa pulled himself from your mouth and pulled his pants up. It was still awkwardly silent. You glanced up at him but quickly adverted your eyes in embarrassment. Dazai sighed. "You may go now Akutagawa." He said. "Do not tell anyone about this and do not touch her like this again without my permission." Dazai ordered. Akutagawa nodded and sent one more smirking glance towards you, before silently exiting the room. You were shaking and afraid you weren't going to be able to hold yourself up on the chair any longer. Dazai wrapped his arm around your waist, pulled himself out of you and pulled you up so your back was pressed against him. You felt warm liquid run down your leg and were filled with embarrassment. "Dazai Senpai" you whispered out.

But before you could say anything else, he draped his trench coat around you and picked you up bridal style. He held you tightly to him and you couldn't keep your head up. You leaned against his shoulder. He could tell you were spent. The punishment might have been extensive, he decided. You glanced up at him weakly as your hands clung to his shirt. "You are mine. Do you understand ?" he said in a commanding yet warm tone. All you did was nod in agreement and he smiled, a rare sight. He kissed the top of your head and began to walk towards the exit. "Dazai Senpai" you were barely able to speak. "Mhm?" he answered. "I love you." You confessed before completely falling asleep in his arms. "I know." He smirked as he walked up the stairs.


End file.
